Team Xtreme
by Arsao Tome
Summary: What if Harry had some 'Xtremely' Famous relatives? I don't own anybody in this story. Also my thanks to Archangel.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Xtreme**

**(a Harry Potter/WWE Crossover)**

It was a nice night and the Tag Team Champions, the New Nexus, had came out to the ring. David Otunga and Micheal McGillicutty got in to the ring and grabbed a microphone. The fans started to boo them, "well here are the New Nexus." Said JR, "the tag team champions."

"Yeah, let's see what they had to say now." Said Jerry Lawyer.

"Well, now that we beat everyone here, we are the elite tag team in the WWE!" Said Otunga, "there is no one who can beat us NO ONE!" Just then Triple H had came out.

"I wouldn't really say that boys," the 'Game' said. "Because, I just signed a tag team that I think you might have a problem with."

"I wonder who it is?" Said Michael Cole.

Just then they heard 'Live for the Moment' and the crowd was in shock that HE was back and was coming down to the ring. His black hair was now braided, he was in a sleeveless blue shirt with a purple 'MHv1' on his chest, red and black pants, boots and his fists were taped to his forearms with 'V1'. He walked out throwing up the 'V1' sign and the fans cheered. "MAH GAWD! MAH GAWD! IT'S MATT HARDY!" Screamed JR.

"No way!" Said Jerry, Otunga and McGillicutty were in shock. Matt didn't go down to the ring yet because he was wait on his partner. That was when 'No More Words' started up and the roof blew off.

"NO! NO! NO!" Said Cole, "HE WAS FIRED!" He came out and was in a black tank top, cargo pants, boots and his arm bands. His hair was 'rainbow' colored his eyes were hazel and his beard was jagged. Fireworks went off and everyone was excited.

"THE RAINBOW HAIRED WARRIOR HAS RETURNED!" Screamed JR.

"The Hardy Boys are back together!" Said Jerry, but Jeff looked behind himself at the entrance and an 18 year old walked out. He had black hair in a ponytail, green eyes and was dressed in a 'Hardy Boys' T-shirt, jeans, glasses and boots. "Who is that?"

"I don't know," said Cole. "But getting back to what I was saying, why is Jeff Hardy here? He lost against C.M. Punk, he shouldn't even be here!" The young man had went over to Triple H and took the microphone from him. "Oh he's going to talk, let's see what he has to say."

"In case you fans have forgotten them, allow me to reintroduce you to one of the greatest tag teams in this business." He said, "Matt and Jeff, the Hardy Boys!" The fans went crazy, it was deafening. "Now I know what you are wondering, 'who are you'? My Name's James..." He looked at the brothers and they nodded. "Hardy." The crowd cheered, "I am their cousin. New Nexus, you talk all about how you you've beaten everyone here? I know of one team you haven't beaten and that's 'Team Xtreme'!" The crowd cheered for them.

They walked down to the ring, while James had the microphone. "You see, I talked to Triple H and asked him for a match for my boys on the condition that if we win, we get a tag team championship match against you next week! No ifs, ands or buts!" They got in to the ring and they looked at the champs. They weren't happy about this, the ref had said that they had to do it, the 'Game' said they had to do it. So the match was on. Otunga started it off for his team and Matt did for his. The ring rust was not on the 'Man who will not die', he was doing things that he did 5 to 10 years ago.

"Hardy's setting him up!" Said JR, Matt hit a 'Side-Effect' and covered for the pin but McGullicutty pulled him off before the three count and attacked Matt. That was when James to the ring and hit Otunga with a 'Twist of Fate'.

"COME ON REF TURN AROUND!" Screamed Cole, then James pulled Otunga to their corner and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle, "no, NO!"

"Here it comes!" Said Jerry and Jeff did it. "SWANTON BOMB!" Then Matt pulled McGullicutty to the ropes and James tripped him up and pulled him out of the ring then while McGullicutty had James's attention Matt covered for the pin.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Screamed Cole, "THAT PUNK JAMES COSTED THE NEW NEXUS THE MATCH!"

"Oh shut up Cole!" Said Jerry.

"Here are you winners," said the ring announcer. "the HARDY BOYS!" With that they celebrated.

"I can't believe that Triple H brought them back and who the hell is this James punk anyway?"

"He said it himself Cole," said JR. " He their cousin and a member to Team Xtreme."

* * *

><p>Later while the boys were relaxing in their locker room, James was out to get a soda or something to drink when he met up with HER. She was very beautiful, had long, curly blond hair and blue eyes, she was in a pink bikini top, hot pants, elbow pads and boots. She was carrying the unified Diva's championship. "Hey I saw your match," she said. "I was very impressed." James started to blush and looked down.<p>

"Um, thanks but I wasn't the one doing all the work." He stammered, she lifted his head up so he could look at her. "Um, oh boy." She flashed him a very beautiful smile that started to make his heart race. "I uh, heh." They were talking to each other and getting to know one another. Then it was time for her match.

"Thanks for talking to me James," she said. "I always get nervous about these matches."

"No problem Kelly." He said, "good luck on your match."

"Thanks James," she said. "You're so sweet." With that, she kissed him on the cheek and took off. He was stunned, he dropped to his knees and fell over. That was how Jeff found him and picked him up to take him to their locker room.

TBC

Notes: Okay, before anyone says anything. I changed the continuity in the WWE where Triple H fired the 'Secret General Manager', this story was an one-shot idea from Archangel the lord of death and I thank him for allowing me to do the story.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jeff was carrying Harry back to their locker started to think about how all of this started.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

It was after the Harry's trail and he was found guilty for underage magic and was expelled from Hogwarts. But the British Ministry had shot themselves in the foot, with them having a hard on trying to prove Harry wrong they had forgot one little fact; with them putting Harry on trail, they officially named him an adult therefore emancipating him. So the first thing he did after the trail was go to Gringotts to release his parents' will.

Once he heard it, he changed the locks on his vaults and had his money transferred in to Swiss Bank accounts. He also had got a passport and Ids, then he went back to the muggle world looking for a place so he could tell them that he was emancipated by the wizarding world and they had emancipated him as well. So he was looking for a new place to stay but went back to the Durselys so he'd have a place to stay for a while. Once there Vernon and the rest of the family were waiting on him.

"Well, looks like that 'freak' school didn't want you!" He said, "so here's how's its going to be..." Just then Harry kicked him in the crotch and he dropped to his knees.

"Aunt Petunia," said Harry. "I am willing to pay room and board, on the condition that you three act like you do not know me. Don't worry, I am looking for my own place so once I find it you won't have to worry about me anymore. Which means, I don't do anything. I don't cook, I don't clean, I don't even take the 'baby whale' around back and hose him off for his weekly bath! Now, do we have a deal?"

"You mean you are willing to pay us just to leave you alone?" Said Vernon, Harry kicked him again.

"WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" He said, "well auntie? I'm willing to pay you right now."

"Deal," she said and Harry pulled out around 500 pounds then handed it to her. With that he went to his room and did some home studying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Dumbledore had arrived too late and the trial was over. He went to Fudge's office. "You are too late Dumbledore," he said. "Potter's been expelled!"<p>

"Cornelius," said the headmaster of Hogwarts. "You have ruined everything, when you put him on trial did you ever think that because of you he is emancipated now?" Fudge went white.

"Emancipated?"

"Yes and now that he's emancipated he'll leave the wizarding world."

"What can I do to bring him back?"

"I don't think there is anything you can do."

* * *

><p>A couple months later Harry won tickets to a Raw show in London. So him being nice, decided to take the Dursleys to the show. As they were watching the show, Harry won a ticket upgrade and was about to leave when the Dursleys started to get mad and got in to a fight with security and where thrown out. Security had escorted him to his booth. Unknown to him someone was watching what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Triple H was told about what was going on in the crowd. "Let me see this kid." He said.<p>

"Yes sir," said the Security chief and he left.

'If what I felt is true, then the chosen one is hear and I can contact the Hardys about this.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the suite, one of the guards had went over to him. "Mr Potter?" He said.<p>

"Yeah?" He said.

"If you would follow me, Mr. Helmsely would like to talk to you."

"Alright," so they headed back stage to Triple H's office.

* * *

><p>Once there, he knocked on the door and heard, "come in." So Harry opened the door and saw a very large man in an Armani suit. He had his hair in a ponytail, had had a beard and a handlebar mustache. He just looked like a some kind of warrior king.<p>

"Um, Mr. Helmsely?" He said, "you wanted to see me?" The 'Game' looked at him.

"So, you are Harry Potter." He said, Harry was shocked.

"You know me?"

"I know of you, you are the 'Boy-Who-Lived'."

"Half-blood, Muggleborn or Pureblood?"

"What?"

"You must be a magical being to know who I am. So which one are you?"

"I'm a Half-blood. My great grandmother was a Veela."

"A Veela?"

"Yep, so have a seat." So he did and they started to talk about what was going on. He told him that he had done research on him and found out that he had relatives on his father's side and who they were.

"Who are they?" Harry said.

"Their names are Jeff and Matt Hardy."

"Team 'Xtreme'?"

"So you know them?"

"One of the greatest tag teams in history? Who hasn't?"

"Okay well, I'm willing to take you with us back to America so you can meet them. On one condition, I want you to work for me."

"Alright, anything to get out of this country." So with that, Harry became an unofficial member of the WWE under the name of James Hardy.

TBC

Note: I have decided that a select number of Superstars and Divas are going to be magical beings. I can't wait to hear this about Triple H being a male veela.

Ninja edit: Also, I forgot to mention in the first chapter, Harry had changed his name to James Hardy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing he knew, Harry was on the company jet thinking about what Triple H had told him, some of the WWE superstars and divas were magical beings. Once the jet landed in Stanford, CT Harry was pulled into a limo and was taken to the WWE HQ. He was directed to Triple H's office, "ah hello Harry." He said, "how was your trip?"

"It was alright Mr. Helmsely." He said.

"No, call me Paul(1)."

"Paul?"

"My real name." Just then a beautiful young woman had came in, she had long, curly brown hair, brown eyes and was dressed in full business attire. "Ah, hello there." He kissed her, "this is Harry Potter." She looked at him.

"The 'Boy-Who-Lived'?" She said.

'Oh boy here we go again.' Harry thought, she looked at him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." She said, "I'm Stephanie McMahon-Helmsely Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand to shake Harry's.

"Hello, Mrs. Helm-" he started.

"No, call me Stephanie" She said.

"Okay, Stephanie" He said, they shook hands.

"Steph's my wife." Said Triple H.

"Are you...?" Started Harry.

"A witch?" She said, "no but I know about Paul being a half-blood."

"Oh, okay um, why am I here? I mean don't get me wrong, but I um..."

"Wanted to know what I want with you?"

"Yes sir."

"First of all don't call me sir. I work for a living, anyway I want you as my personal assistant."

"Me, but why?"

"Because, I saw something in you. Plus, I want you help you with Voldermort."

"Wait, you can say his name and not worry?"

"Yeah, you see. We have the one man that he fears. Other than you, of course."

"Who else would he be afraid of?"

"The Orton clan. They are basically one of the deadliest light families in America."

"Randy's the head of the clan," said Steph. "he is extremely powerful."

"Wow, I'd like to meet him."

"I'll make some arrangements, also I'll see to it that you'll meet your cousins as well." Said Triple H.

"Alright," said Harry. So during that time, Harry was working behind the scenes helping out where he could and then he met up with Randy.

* * *

><p><p>

Randy Orton was over 6 feet tall, had black hair in a buzz cut and hazel eyes. He was buffed and dressed in a T-shirt, jeans and boots. He looked as if he was one of the most noblest pure blooded heads in America. "Randy, this is Harry Potter." Said Triple H, "he wanted to meet you." Randy looked at Harry and it was looking at a human-basilik.

"It's nice to meet you," he said.

"Um, you too. Mr. Orton," said Harry.

"Call me Randy," he said. So Randy and Harry had became really good friends. They became such good friends Harry had became a manager to Randy and helped him win back his World Heavyweight Championship. After a while, Harry went to Cameron, NC the last known whereabouts of his cousins. He went up to a huge manor with metal sculptures in the front yard. He went to the front door and knocked.

* * *

><p><p>

A man answered the door, he was in a black tank top, cargo pants, boots and his arm bands. His hair was 'rainbow' colored his eyes were hazel and his beard was jagged. "Um, hello." Said Harry, "I'm looking for a," he was looking at a note. "Jeff Hardy?"

"I'm Jeff Hardy," he said.

"Oh good, I'm your cousin Harry." Jeff cocked an eyebrow. "Turns out my father had some relatives here in the States and one of them married one of yours and..."

"I know, come in." He said, "we need to talk."

TBC

Note: 1. Paul Levesque.


	4. Chapter 4

After Harry walked in, Jeff offered Harry a drink. "So, you are my cousin." Said Jeff, "I kind of figured someone was out there and not just me and Matt. But, how did you get here from England?" Harry took a sip of his soda and started to tell Jeff everything that had happened. "So Paul, hired you as his assistant?"

"Um hmm," said Harry, "he also told me where you were. I have an offer for you, you might want to hear me out first before you say anything."

"I'm listening," he said.

"How you and Matt like to come back to the WWE?" Jeff cocked an eyebrow. So with that Jeff talked to Matt and Harry talked to Triple H and within a month, the Hardy Boys were back in the WWE.

(**End flashback- forgot didn't ya?**)

James, or Harry, had came to and noticed that they were in their locker room. "So, how was that kiss Kelly gave you?" Said Matt.

"Very funny, Matt." Said Harry. (will be called Harry backstage) Just then, Triple H had came into their locker room.

"Nice work out there," he said. "As promised, the Hardys get their title shot next week."

"Thanks boss," said Harry. The Game chuckled and left, "well we got a title shot next week. You guys ready for next week?"

"Yeah, we should be." Said Jeff.

Meanwhile in England, the magical world was in dire straights. Voldemort had returned and Minister Fudge was now looking like a fool. Death Eater were running rip shod around the area and Aurors were being killed left and right. The Daily Prophet was now wondering if what they and the Ministry did was the right thing by chasing out the Boy-Who-Lived.

_**We were wrong by the Editor**_

_A year ago, the Ministry of Magic and the Prophet had called Harry Potter, the 'Boy -Who-Lived', a liar about the return of 'He who should not be named'. In which he had returned, killing rookie aurors and innocent half-blooded wizards with his army of Death Eaters. We here at the Prophet blame the Ministry and Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore for forcing Harry Potter out of Wizarding Britain. We do not blame him for leaving us in our time of need and we hope and pray for his return._

Minister Fudge balled up the paper and threw it in to the floo. "WEASLEY!" He yelled, the Weasley walked in to the office.

"Yes sir," he said.

"I want you to get an appellate court started, I'm going to overturn my decision on Potter's case. If anyone has a problem with it, they come and see me I'll handle them."

"Yes sir."

"Also, I want to see Albus Dumbledore before the trial."

"Yes sir."

About an hour later, Dumbledore had walked into the office. "You wanted to see me Cornelius?" He said.

"Yes Albus, answer me this. WHAT WAS ON YOUR MIND WHEN YOU PUT POTTER IN THE TRI WIZARD TOURNAMENT?" He roared, "you knew he didn't put his name in the that damned goblet, you KNEW and yet you still put him in. so what were you thinking?"

"Well, I..." He started.

"Wanted to control Potter right? Listen, no more of this controlling him, let him deal with 'He Who Should Not Be Named' his own way and be done with it."

"But Cornelius..."

"It's either that or you lose my support for good!" With that he left the office and went into the courtroom, to reverse his decision.

'Cornelius, you don't understand.'

Meanwhile the Hardys and Harry started training for their championship match. When someone came up to where they were, it was a female with shoulder length curly brown hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a T-shirt, jeans, boots and a jacket. "Okay Harry," said Jeff, "I'm coming right for you." Harry nodded and dodged him. She saw what was going on and she was surprised at how good he was.

"Wow," she said. Then she looked right at him and saw that it was Harry. He didn't have his glasses on and could see. Harry came at Jeff hard and was he was impressed by the way he was performing.

"NICE Harry!" As they continued, to go. After an hour, they stopped and that was when he saw her.

"Hermione?" He breathed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was looking at the cute brown haired witch, he was sweaty and breathing hard. "What are you doing here?" He said, "if it's to take me back forget it!"

"Harry, it's not to take you back." She said, "Dumbledore has lost it, he wants us to fight an army of Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"Harry, why don't you cool down and we'll let you talk to your friend." Said Matt, so they do. Harry got out of the ring and grabbed a towel to wipe himself down they walked to a cooler so he could get some water.

"So the old man wanted you guys to fight for him huh? Let me guess Weasley's calling me a coward now?"

"Yep, I basically left because I was sick and tired of you being talked about and you're not there to defend yourself."

"Well, I got something better to do than care about what a clan full of Weasels and an old man have to say. Hey, you wanna meet the head of the most feared clan on the planet?"

"But I thought Voldemort was the head of the feared clan?"

"I'm sorry, I should've said 'feared _Pure-Blooded_ clan'."

"I thought that was the Malfoys?" Just then Randy Orton had came up on them.

"No, it's me." He said, Hermione turned around and saw him and froze. He was in Bike shorts, T-shirt and boots.

"Hermione, meet Randy Orton."

"The '_Legend Killer_'."

"So, you hear of me."

"Who hasn't?" So they relaxed and went to have lunch.

After lunch, they went to his loft and he told her about what he had been doing and how he ended up in America.

"So, you're emancipated?"

"In both the wizard world and the muggle world."

"You can do anything you want?"

"Legally, yes. As a matter of fact I'm taking lessons from Randy."

"So you still getting you magical education?"

"Bingo. I getting help from everyone here."

"So what are going to do now?"

"Well, my cousins, Matt and Jeff have a tag team title match on Monday, then I'm doing the talk show circuit and then I don't know. Just help out where I can and when I can."

"Well, I want to help you."

"Well, let me talk to my boss and well see."

"Okay."

The next day, Harry went to Triple H's office with Hermione. "Paul?"

"Hello, Harry." He said, "so is this her?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger meet Paul Levesque A.K.A. Triple H; COO of WWE." Said Harry.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Levesque." She said.

"Please call me Paul. So, Harry tells me that you want to work with him."

"Yes, sir."

"He doesn't like that." Harry sang, Triple H chuckled.

"Call me Paul."

"Sorry," said Hermione.

"Well, I don't why you shouldn't be working with Harry. Welcome to the club."

"Thank you Paul."

So the next week came and it was time for the Tag team Championship match. The Hardys came out to their music and cheers with James (remember he is Harry behind the scenes) and a very gorgeous young woman in a pair of trip pants tank top with a mesh top over it and a bandana in her hair, arm bands and boots. James was in kickwear pants with a lightning bolt on the legs, arm wear like Matt's sans the elbow pads. A tank top completes his look. "Whoa who is that?" Said King.

"I think her name's Jean," said JR.

"Oh yeah, very in depth JR." Said Cole, Jean walked over to them.

"Oh looks like Jean's coming over to do commentary with us." Said King, "hello Jean." She sat down and put on her head set, "it's nice to meet you Jean."

"You too Jerry, Mr. Ross," she said and looked at Cole. "Miz's sex toy," JR and King laughed at the burn she gave the so called 'voice of the WWE'. The Hardys and James were ready for battle. Then the New Nexus came down to the ring.

"You think that's funny?" Said Cole, "well let's see you laugh when the Hardys lose tonight!"

"This tag team match is for one fall and it is for the Unified Tag Team championship." Said Justin Roberts, "first introducing the champions. From the 'New Nexus': David Otunga and Micheal McGillicutty." The crowd booed, "their opponents from Cameron, NC." The crowd cheered, "Matt and Jeff: the Hardy Boys!" Just then the ref went to Justin and whispered in to his ear.

"What's going on?" Said King.

"I don't know," said JR.

"I think it might be something the New Nexus isn't going to like." Said Jane.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have been told that this match is now a 3 on 2 handicapped match for the championship." Said Justin, Cole was happy.

"Good, I wonder who's going to help them out?" He said.

"The Hardy Boys partner."

"WHAT?"

"From Cameron, NC."

"No, NO!"

"Team Xtreme Member: James HARDY!" James climbed in to the ring as the smile grew on to Jane's face.

"I told you they wouldn't like it." She said with that the match started and James was going against Otunga. James was coming in with lefts and rights, then as Otunga was dazed he danced.

"Oh looked at this," said Cole.

"Get it BABY, GET IT!" Yelled Jane, as James was dancing. With that he did the split s and uppercut Otunga in the face sending him flying to the ropes and James grabbed him then hit a 'fall away slam'. Then he went to his corner to tag in Jeff as he threw Otunga to a corner and got on all 4s. Jeff was at their corner, ran and used James as a stepping stone and heel kick Otunga in the face. Then Matt got in to the ring and did the same thing.(1)

The fans cheered and James knocked McGillicutty off the apron and to the floor. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Screamed Cole, then Jeff hit his 'Whisper in the Wind' knocking Otunga down, then McGillicutty got up and James saw it he climbed the top turnbuckle, leapt and landed on top of him. Matt was tagged in, grabbed Otunga and hit his 'Side Effect'. Then hit his 'Twist of Fate' then he tagged in Jeff and it was time. "NO!" Jeff hits the 'Swanton Bomb' and pinned for the win.

"HARDYS WIN! HARDYS WIN! HARDYS WIN!" Screamed JR.

"YES!" Screamed Jane.

"Here are your winners: and NEW Unified Tag Team Champions," started Justin as James grabbed his cousins in a big hug and the ref handed the the belts. "The HARDYS!"

"It's going to be a celebration in Cameron tonight!" Said King as Jane got in to the ring with the fellas and grabbed them in a huge hug. Then they raised their arms in victory and the fans cheered.

End for now (but not the end of story.)

Note: 1. Poetry in Motion. Also, in case you don't know, Jane is Hermione. Thanks to Angelus-v1 for description of Harry's gear.


End file.
